Beginning Of The Future
by SilverHeart09
Summary: Pepper is pregnant and Tony isn't the father. Fluff ensues. Rated T for domestic violence and swearing. Nothing too graphic though. Please review!
1. No One To Blame But Yourself

_This is my first proper full length FINISHED story. I really hope you like it and please review! I don't mind creative criticism please nothing too unkind!!_

* * *

Tony Stark, billionaire industrialist, playboy, Ironman, and CEO of Stark Industries, wasn't in any way paying any attention to what was going on.

He was sat in a meeting, one leg crossed over the other, elbow on the table and resting his head in his hand, staring at Virginia 'Pepper' Potts, who was sat opposite him.

This was perfectly normal, and it was also generally how he got through his day, by staring at Pepper. There was something about her that calmed him down. Or at least, there used to be. After that night everything had changed, his world had shattered and he couldn't find the pieces to put it back together again, not sure that even with his 'genius' status he ever could. He was staring at her stomach, and the large four month pregnant belly she was now sporting under her blouse, along with the shiny silver engagement ring on her finger.

Tony wasn't sure if it was having someone else's baby that depressed him so much, or the fact that she was going to marry someone that wasn't him. Pepper carried on talking to everyone else regardless, she could feel his gaze boring into her, but she managed to ignore it. _It's not like he ever proposed, _she thought, and then, _Tony, Tony, I'm sorry Tony._

At the end of the meeting Tony practically ran out of the door, desperate to be away. He ran down the stairs to the foyer, he could feel his staff's nervous glances but he ignored them, feeling tears prickle in the corner of his eyes. Tony skidded down the remaining steps and sprinted through the foyer, swerving into the car park where he threw himself into his silver Audi R8 and sobbed until he felt his heart breaking.

_3 and a half months earlier…_

'You look stunning,' Tony Stark said, smiling at his beautiful former assistant, and now CFO of Stark Industries.

'Thank you, Mr Stark,' Pepper said smiling at him, 'you do scrub up well.'

Tony did his James Bond impression, squaring his shoulders and wiggling his bow tie. 'Yeah, but you already knew that, Peps.'

Pepper laughed, and turned to shake the hand of Colonel James 'Rhodey' Rhodes. 'Congratulations, Pepper,' Rhodey said, and then put his hands on his hips and looked critically at Tony. 'About time too.'

Tony laughed and moved off to mingle, and possibly flirt, with his guests.

It was the 4th annual fire-fighters benefit at the Walt Disney Concert Hall and Tony had surprised everyone by turning up, not only on time, but not drunk as well.

He glanced over at Pepper, who had spotted someone. She'd gone white. Completely chalk white.

'Pepper?' Tony asked, moving towards her and gently placing a hand on her arm. 'Are you alright?'

Pepper took a deep breath and nodded. 'I'm fine,' she said. 'I just need to speak to someone.'

Tony watched her as she moved away towards a tall man stood in the corner, her pretty blue dress swinging around her curves and her red hair bouncing on her shoulders.

Tony watched as she tapped the mystery man, who was, Tony was forced to admit, quite handsome, on the shoulder. He watched as the mystery man turned and smiled at Pepper, gently leaning down to kiss her on the cheek.

Tony felt his stomach twist into a vicious knot.

He watched as Pepper and the mystery man moved away to the balcony outside and Tony, remembering the colour Pepper had gone, moved off to follow them discreetly.

He crouched down behind a statue and tried to listen to what they were saying.

'… are you completely sure?' The man was saying.

'Yes,' Pepper replied. 'I am, about 2 weeks.'

'Have you told Stark?' the man asked.

'No, I haven't, I thought it would only be right that you knew first, although I will, I have to, he'll find out soon enough anyway, everyone will.'

Intrigued, Tony stepped closer, and stopped breathing.

The man had dropped to one knee in front of Pepper and was holding one of her hands, 'Virginia, will you marry me?'

Tony went as white as the shirt he was wearing, but so did Pepper.

'I… I…'

'You have to know that I'm not just asking because you're pregnant.'

Pregnant… Pepper was pregnant… _his _Pepper, and the baby wasn't his.

'I really do love you, you are everything to me, and I would have asked you anyway. But I want to do things properly; it's how I was raised.'

Tony couldn't find his breath, hidden behind the statue he couldn't get his lungs to work, wasn't sure if he had any. And when he did find them his breath came in short gasps, he couldn't catch air quickly enough.

'Well…?' The man said, looking up at Pepper.

_NoPeppernodon'tdoitpleasenoIloveyouPeppernoPepperno!_

'Yes,' Pepper said, nodding determinedly, 'yes I will marry you.'

Tony couldn't breathe; he felt dizzy, more aware then ever of the Arc Reactor nestled in his chest, of its hum. Tony stumbled out from behind the statue, desperate for air, gasping, hand at his throat. And he could only watch, helpless, as Pepper kissed that man. The man who had stolen her from him. His agony was just one shout in his hand, _PEPPER!!!_

Tony spun round, pushing past people. He had to get out, had to get away, he needed space, air, familiar surroundings.

'Tony!' he heard Pepper cry.

Tony turned round to look at her, and he knew his agony must have been reflected on his face, because Pepper went white and tears rolled down her cheeks. 'Congratulations,' Tony mumbled, before turning back and sprinting down the stairs.

Pepper stared after him, feeling the tears on her face,

_No, Tony. What have I done?_

_Present time_

Pepper knew that Tony was trying to avoid her. He was treating her the way he should have treated her in the beginning. As a member of Stark Industries, nothing more, instead of the PA he kept trying to ask out on dates, the PA he'd tested his innuendos on. Now she was only a business associate, his manner towards her was strictly professional, the way it should always have been.

And Pepper was absolutely miserable.

She missed the lopsided grin he used to give her, the secret smiles that always made his eyes sparkle. She missed his laughter; she missed the way he'd always kept her on her toes, and the way she'd sit on the stairs in the evenings, listening to him playing the piano without him noticing her. She missed the way he'd roll his eyes at her when they were both sat in a meeting and he was supposed to be paying attention, and the way he'd suddenly drag her out and go out for sodas on an impulse. She just missed _him. _The way he'd always used to be. But now whenever she looked at him all she saw was the pain in his face. His eyes never sparkled any more; he never smiled, or made faces at her during important meetings. He never played the piano any more. Pepper could tell because the keys were covered in a fine coat of dust. He was just _there, _a presence that you could see, but a presence that didn't interact with anyone.

She hated it, she longed to throw her arms around his utterly-kissable neck and sob into his dark hair. And sometimes, she even wished that it was him she was marrying, his baby inside of her.

Pepper could always tell when he was staring at her stomach, because her skin would start to tingle and itch and the engagement ring on her finger would suddenly feel like it was on fire. She never looked into his eyes anymore, she couldn't bring herself too, couldn't bring herself to let him see the betrayal in her eyes. She knew that she'd betrayed him. He'd been constantly asking her out on dates and she'd never said yes, she'd always turned him down.

_You have no-one to blame but yourself, Virginia, _she often thought to herself. _He could have been yours but you never gave him the chance, even though you love him. _Pepper knew that she loved him, she'd always loved him. She'd known when she heard the news that he was missing, suspected kidnapped, and she'd sat on his sofa and curled herself up in his duvet and cried for the whole of the three months he was gone. She knew she loved him when she'd sat up wrapped in a blanket waiting for him to come home after another mission, and when she'd wake up in the mornings to find herself lying in his arms after they'd both fallen asleep on the sofa.

Pepper had always loved him, and now she knew that he loved her back. But it was too late now, she'd missed her chance.

And she was completely miserable.


	2. Can't Get Over Her

Tony fiddled with the engine on his hot rod. It didn't seem right to be playing with it like he always had done without knowing that, at some point; Pepper would come and turn his music down. Plus he couldn't get anything done, his mind was just mush.

Swearing as he burnt his hand for the third time he threw the engine part down and then threw himself onto the sofa.

_Pepper Pepper Pepper, Pepper Pepper Pepper. _

It was his mantra; her name was constantly in his head. He missed her, he missed her so much. He missed the look she'd give him when she found him drunk off his head (not that he usually remembered anything when he was drunk), the tired expression on her face when he found her sat up waiting for him after another mission. The exasperated expression when she had to chase him around the room to get him to sign something, or the 'don't be so childish' look she'd give him when they were sat in a meeting and he was pulling faces at her. Her smile, the one that said, 'yes, I know you're a superhero, but seriously, relax!'

_Hell! _He even missed her turning his music down!

Tony looked down at his burnt hand. He wondered what Pepper was doing, whether she was thinking about him or trying to ignore him completely.

Pepper was, in fact, at that moment stretched out on her settee staring with dead eyes at the TV, not taking anything in, until an image of Tony flashed up.

'_Ironman prevented the explosion of a nuclear power station in Russia last night. The superhero, whose real identity is CEO of Stark Industries Tony Stark, prevented the blast after diffusing one of the Stark Industries missiles which was found underneath the plant. The explosion is believed to have been planned by the 'Ten Rings,' the terrorist group that kidnapped Stark last year. However, Mr Stark has not spoken to reporters about how the missile was placed there or whether or not the 'Ten Rings' really _was _involved. More on the story later. Weather…' _

Pepper turned the TV off and stared at her huge belly, she was seven months gone now and beginning to realise that wearing heels when pregnant are not a good idea.

Pepper reached over and picked up her BlackBerry, cradling it in her hands. She hadn't spoken to Tony in a while and missed him very much. She toyed with the idea of calling him. It would be nice to hear his voice, to reassure her that he really was alright. Pepper lifted up a pad of paper and flipped through the invoices for some hospital equipment. Eventually she found one with a mistake on it, and grabbed her phone, glad to have found an excuse to talk to Tony.

He picked up after the 5th ring, during which Pepper had nearly chewed her bottom lip to pieces.

'_Hello?' _

Pepper sat up straight and tried not to burst into tears. Tony sounded tired, his voice scratched and sore.

Pepper pulled the phone away from her ear and stared at it as Tony's voice leaked through.

'_Hello? Who is this? Pepper, is it you? Don't hang up Peps please…' _But Pepper had already turned the phone off and given herself in to her tears.

Tony slumped to the floor with the phone in his hand and stared at it. And he was in that same position of Rhodey found him the next morning.

'Tony!' Rhodey called, bursting in through the door and staring at him.

'Mmm,' Tony mumbled, staring at the phone.

Rhodey, who was beginning to get worried, knelt down next to him.

'Tony, you alright? You have to move or you'll be late,' Rhodey paused. 'Not that being late has worried you before, obviously.'

'Hmm,' Tony said, still staring blankly at his phone.

Rhodey, who was beginning to think Tony was suffering from Post-Traumatic-Stress, which he was, in a way, put his hand on Tony's forehead.

'Tony! You're freezing! Have you been sat here all night?'

Tony said nothing.

'Man, come on. You have to get warmed up, come on Tony, stand up like I know you can.'

Tony still said nothing, still staring blankly at his phone.

Rhodey, exasperated, sighed and grabbed a blanket, throwing it at him and wrapping it round his shoulders.

'Okay, Tony, listen. I know you love her, heck everyone does! But you have to learn to let go, you know what I'm saying? She's marrying someone else, _and _having their kid. Pepper isn't gonna change her mind when she's expecting, you know that right? You can still be friends with her, but she's made up her mind. Okay? Tony? Are you even listening to me?'

Tony nodded mutely. His mind felt numb, he heard what Rhodey was saying, but he couldn't believe it.

'No Rhodey, not her, not my Pepper, she wouldn't do that.'

'But she has, man! She isn't your Pepper anymore, she's moved on with her life!'

Tony nodded, his mind still felt too numb to accept it, but someone, deep in the back, he knew Rhodey was right. Yet his heart screamed otherwise. Pepper _did _love him, he knew it. Why else would she have put up with him for all these years? Somehow Tony didn't think it was for the money. Pepper didn't strike him as being that kind of girl. Why else would she have sat up on the sofa waiting for him to come home, why else would she have fixed up his wounds, when she knew fully well he could do it himself? She loved him, and he loved her. He'd never stop loving her; he'd always be a backup option. Here was Tony Stark, the world's biggest playboy, in love with the one girl he couldn't have.

Rhodey watched the conflicting emotions flash across his friend's face and he sighed. 'Come on, Tony. Go get in the shower, It's Pepper's baby shower today, I'll wait here.'

Tony nodded and obediently shuffled off, as fast as possible so Rhodey couldn't see the tears.

At the meeting Tony stared blankly at the piece of paper he had in his hand.

He could see Pepper out of the corner of his eye, but he couldn't tell if she was looking at him or not.

'Mr Stark? Mr Stark?'

Tony looked blankly up at the man looking at him.

'Uh, yes, sorry, well, the new version will be updated with all the new equipment; it will be able to power 6 times as much as it did before without draining any other energy supply.' Tony stared at the diagram of the new industrial sized Arc Reactor he had in his hand. He remembered drawing up the specs for it, and the information, but he wasn't as excited as he'd first been when he'd been designing all the new improvements.

'When do you think we can begin the building work?' one of Tony's designers asked.

'Um, immediately. We have all the material needed in storage.'

When the meeting was over, Tony made a beeline for the door, but Pepper got there first, and slammed the door shut before Tony could reach it. The others had all gone, and Tony was alone in the room with Pepper, who was standing in front of the door with her arms crossed over her huge belly, if she hadn't looked so worried, it would have been funny.

'Tony, talk to me,' Pepper said, walking up to him and gently taking one of his hands. 'You lost focus in that meeting, and when you're working on something important you _never _lose focus.'

'I'm fine,' Tony said, backing away. 'I'm just a little tired.'

'After your stunt in Russia?' Pepper asked crossly.

'You… you heard about that?'

'Tony, the entire _world _heard about that, you were on every news channel!'

Tony shuffled his feet. 'Well, yeah, I guess that's what knackered me out, now I really have to go.'

'Oh no you don't,' Pepper said, standing in front of the door. 'Why are you avoiding me? Because I'm pregnant, does that freak you out?'

Tony nearly lost it there and then.

'Oh, so now _I'm _the one being distant? At least I didn't ring and hang up without even saying hello! And haven't you got a baby shower to go to?'

Pepper stared at him, and then turned and walked as dignifiedly as she could from the room.

Tony took a deep breath, and made his way to his office, shutting the door and adsorbing himself in his work.


	3. Stay With Tony

Pepper knew he was right, that was the worst of it. The baby shower had been fun, and she'd been given lots of amazing gifts for her baby, but when she looked down at her stomach and at her engagement ring, all she could think of was: _Not Tony, not Tony. _If Pepper had had her way she knew that she'd have chosen to be with him, but it was too late now. She wouldn't separate her baby's father before it was even born. But she _needed _Tony, he had to be there, had to be involved somehow. Could he be godfather? Somehow Pepper couldn't imagine her fiancé (Max Moon) agreeing to that, Ironman would be no good as a godfather, but Tony Stark would, even if his appearance at the baby shower had been a no-show.

Pepper slumped back in her chair and looked at the clock. 6:30pm, she _had _to speak to Tony.

Pepper grabbed some work so she'd have an excuse and called Happy Hogan to take her to his house.

Tony was at that moment flying above South Korea trying to avoid getting hit by missiles. He'd been called out on a mission the second he'd gotten home, and was regretting it. He was already pissed off with Pepper and the world in general and for some strange reason blowing things up was helping today.

Pepper stepped into Tony's living room. It was as neat and tidy as ever, although there was a few beer cans on the table, and the room was light and breezy.

'Tony?' Pepper called softly.

She stepped down into the workshop. This was where the real side of Tony Stark came out, messy and cluttered.

Pepper looked around, and gently ran her fingers over the work surfaces. 'Tony?' she called again, then she realised the Ironman armour was missing. Pepper slumped down on the sofa, and whatever it was she'd just sat on made a crinkling noise, like paper.

Pepper pulled it out from underneath her. It was a present, wrapped up neatly with a card reading 'Pepper' stuck to the front of it. The wrapping paper was decorated with yellow ducks with the words 'congratulations!' sprawled across it.

Pepper pulled the card off and opened it slowly. The handwriting inside was Tony's normal messy scrawl, but Pepper had got used to it and so had no problem deciphering the message.

_Dear Pepper, _(it read) _congratulations on your engagement and the baby._

_Hope you won't be too long on maternity leave! Hope you and Potts jr. like the present._

_All my love,_

_Tony_

_X_

Pepper stared at the card until her eyes started to blur. She pulled out the present from underneath and stared blankly at it before unwrapping.

Inside was a small white baby's layette… decorated with the image of a miniaturised Arc Reactor.

Pepper pulled out the small garments and ran her fingers over the image, when she heard a thud as something else fell out and landed on the floor.

It was a photo of her and Tony, stood next to the Hot Rod. They were both looking up and laughing at the camera, Tony with his arm around Pepper's waist, pulling her close.

Pepper remembered the day the photo had been taken. Rhodey had come round with a new camera that he couldn't get to work. Tony had taken it off him, taken it apart and fixed it in under five minutes.

Pepper traced her finger round the image of Tony. Sighing, she put it down and slumped back on the settee with her hands around her bump, gazing at it.

She hadn't realised she'd fallen asleep until she heard a smash, thud and a bang.

Pepper sat bolt upright and gazed around her. She saw Tony stood on the platform, being held up as the robots removed his armour. When they were done, Pepper gasped as Tony pitched forward, falling on his face on the hard floor in front of him.

Pepper ran, well, waddled, over to him. 'Tony? Tony!' Pepper called, kneeling next to him and rolling him over.

'Tony,' Pepper whispered, cradling his head in what was left of her lap. 'Tony, look at me, look at me Tony, come on Tony, Tony!'

Tony's eyelids fluttered, 'Pepper,' he mumbled before turning his head towards her, eyes closed.

'Come on Tony, lets get you upstairs,' Pepper said softly, stroking back his hair.

Pepper gathered her arms around him and pulled him up, trying to support him as best she could.

They stumbled into his bedroom and Tony collapsed on the bed unconscious, curling up into a ball. Pepper knelt down next to him and gently peeled off his black undersuit. The Arc Reactor in his chest buzzed at Pepper's touch and Tony sighed and stretched out in his sleep. Pepper bandaged up his cuts and scrapes and wrapped the duvet round him. She turned to go when a sudden movement made her stop. Tony had reached out and grabbed her hand, and was now holding on for dear life. 'Pepper,' he whispered, still asleep.

Pepper felt her heart melt and something inside of her unlocked and broke away. Pepper kicked off her shoes and jacket and lay down on the bed next to Tony. Tony curled up next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

Pepper relaxed in his embrace and was asleep in seconds.

Pepper was awoken the next morning by the sound of her ringing phone. Irritated, Pepper rolled over, only to find herself lying on Tony's bare chest.

Pepper suddenly remembered everything from the night before and pulled back to look at Tony critically.

Tony was still asleep, and the marks on his arms were beginning to go purple. Pepper gently untangled herself from Tony's arms and grabbed her phone.

'Hello?'

'Ginny! Where the hell are you? You've had me worried sick!'

Pepper winced at the sound of Max's worried voice. She really should have called.

'Sorry, Max. I went over to Tony's to get some work done and fell asleep.'

'Why did you have to do it at _his _place?'

Suddenly, Pepper was really pissed. 'I needed his help to go through it all. He's the genius, not me, and he's also the one who's the CEO of Stark Industries so he's the one who gets the final say on everything. And don't talk about him like that, he's always been really kind to me and you know it.'

'Maybe you should be marrying him then!'

'Maybe I should!' Pepper yelled and turned the phone off, throwing it at the wall.

'You shouldn't throw things at walls Pepper, you usually break them that way,' Tony's voice came sleepily over from the bed.

Pepper looked over at him. He was still lying on his back facing her, but his eyes were half open and he was gazing at her with concern.

Pepper couldn't take it anymore. She loved _Tony_, she always had done. How could she marry someone she didn't love? How could she bring up her baby in a world where the mummy couldn't stand the daddy? It wasn't fair.

Sobbing, Pepper threw herself into Tony's arms. She heard him gasp as several of his bruises got hit and, feeling guilty, she tried to pull away, but Tony wouldn't let her. He pulled her close and wrapped his arms around her, gently stroking her hair as she sobbed into his chest.

'Pepper, sush, it's okay, calm down. Pepper it's okay, I've got you, breathe Pepper.'

Pepper took a deep breath and pushed herself further into Tony's embrace. She heard Tony chuckle. 'I think someone's jealous,' he said, putting his hand on her belly. Pepper felt incredible warmth flood through her body at his touch, and she looked down at her stomach. Then she felt the small nudge, and she froze.

'Pepper?' Tony said, 'Pepper, you okay?'

Pepper didn't reply, she carried on staring at her stomach until she felt it again.

'Pepper?' Tony took his hand off Pepper's belly and caught her chin with it. 'Pepper? What's the matter?' Pepper looked up at him through her blurry eyes. 'The baby likes you,' she whispered, smiling.

Tony stared at her, uncomprehending. Then he dropped his hand back down to her stomach and felt it too. That small, feeble kick. Tony sucked in a breath and put his ear down to Pepper's stomach. Pepper laughed and ran her fingers through his hair. 'It's never kicked before,' she said.

Tony grinned, 'nice to meet you too,' he said softly, rubbing Pepper's bump.

Pepper straightened up and grabbed her shoes. 'I have to go,' she said. 'Maybe if I get there fast enough they won't notice I'm late.'

At the doorway she paused to retrieve her phone and looked back at Tony. 'I'll cancel your schedule for today and I'll come back later. Get some sleep, you look exhausted.'

Tony nodded and ducked back down under the duvet, asleep in seconds.

Pepper smiled as she made her way down the stairs.

Max was furious, to say the least. 'Do you have any idea how worried I was?' he bellowed as she walked in through the door of his apartment. 'You had me worried sick! While all the time you were sleeping at Tony's? What the hell happened Ginny?'

'Don't shout, please,' Pepper murmured, wandering into the bedroom to get her jacket.

'Don't tell me what to do!' Max yelled, smacking Pepper across the face before storming out.

Pepper stood there, stunned, as she heard the front door slam. Then she moved like a whirlwind around the room, throwing off her engagement ring. She grabbed a bag and poured her things into it. Every last shred of clothing, toiletries, makeup, it all went in there. Then she phoned Stark Industries to tell them she'd be a little late, jumped in the car and sped off away to her apartment.


	4. I Love You

Tony slept through the whole day, not resurfacing until 9 o'clock that evening, when he was woken by JARVIS.

'_Sir, I believe you should go downstairs, Miss Potts appears to be in distress.' _

Tony flew out of bed, then realised it had been a bad idea as his aching body protested.

He padded down the stairs, bare foot and shirtless.

Pepper was kneeling in front of the sofa, sobbing, beside her was an empty bottle of scotch. Tony hopped down the remaining steps and knelt down beside her, gently putting an arm around her shoulders.

'Pepper?'

Pepper turned away from him, one hand flying up to her face.

'Pepper, calm down, tell me what's wrong,' Tony said. He took hold of her chin and gently turned her round to face him. And sucked in a breath. One side of Pepper's face was the normal, pale colour dotted with those freckles that Tony had come to love so much, but the other half was grey and turning purple.

'Pepper…'

Pepper flung her arms around him. Tony held her gently and rubbed her back.

He felt the baby kick under her skin and for some reason that made Pepper sob harder. Then he noticed her engagement ring was gone.

'Pepper… did that bastard hit you?'

Pepper took a deep breath. 'It doesn't matter,' she said, slurring her words. 'I don't want to be with him, I want to be with you.'

Tony, stunned beyond belief, lifted up her chin and gazed into her eyes, 'Pepper… are you sure?'

'I love you, Tony,' Pepper said, gazing at him. 'I love you so much.'

Tony wrapped his arms around her and gently kissed the top of her head.

'Come here Peps,' he said, helping her onto the sofa.

Pepper collapsed in his arms, snuggling against his chest.

'JARVIS, dim the lights,' Tony said, stroking back Pepper's hair.

With the lights dimmed, the Arc Reactor in Tony's chest made him look for the entire world like a human night light.

Pepper relaxed and soon fell asleep, while Tony sat there holding her and stroking her hair, while wondering what on earth he was going to do. Sure, he loved Pepper, he always had done, but regardless of whether or not she was telling the truth when she'd said that she loved him, it really didn't take much to get Pepper drunk, and Tony was worrying that the empty bottle of scotch may just have done the job.

When Pepper woke up the next morning, her head hurt. Pulling herself up, she was amazed to find herself in one of the guest rooms at Tony's Malibu mansion.

Pepper looked around her, dazed, trying to remember how she'd got there. All she could remember of the day before was a haze, coupled with the feeling you get when you know you said something you shouldn't have, but can't remember what it was you said.

Pepper stood up and spotted a note on the bedside table.

_Pepper, do NOT go into work. I've got it covered. Look in the mirror and you'll probably realise what half of the reason is. The other reason is you seriously need some rest._

_Tony_

_X_

_And by the way, if you insist on wearing those heels I swear I'll throw them off Point Dume, up to you. _

Look in the mirror? Pepper stumbled into the bathroom, and gasped. One side of her face was smooth and clean, while the other was red, blotchy and bruising. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hair fell in lanky patches around her shoulders. And there it was again, that overwhelming sense of dread, what _had _she told Tony?

Tony Stark was in his office at Stark Industries, swivelling round in his swivel chair, getting seriously dizzy.

'Uh, Tony?' Rhodey's voice came from the doorway.

'Uh-huh,' Tony said, swivelling round to face him and straightening up. The world tipped to one side and Tony fell out of the chair.

'Um… yeah,' Rhodey said, after a pause, before bursting out laughing.

'Yeah yeah very funny,' Tony responded, pulling himself up and gripping the edge of the desk, before falling over again.

'Where's Pepper today?' Rhodey asked, helping his friend up.

'Um… I gave her the day off, she needs some rest,' Tony said, suddenly becoming very interested with the edge of his desk.

'Tony…'

Tony looked up and shrugged, 'she looked seriously tired so I told her to take the day off.'

Rhodey straightened up and crossed his arms suspiciously.

'Fine… well, I'll see you later Tony.'

'Yeah…' Tony muttered, scrolling down on his computer screen.

Pepper got back to her apartment at around 10 o'clock that night, throwing her bag onto the settee and then collapsing down next to it, kicking off her high heels. The answerphone beeped and she leant over to turn it on.

'_First new message, message received today at 12:54pm- Ginny, Ginny I'm so sorry please answer the phone.'_

Pepper sat upright and gazed at the phone, biting her bottom lip.

'_Ginny? Are you there? Please answer me, I know I behaved like a jerk and I'm so sorry.'_

Pepper looked down at her stomach, and felt the indignant kick from the baby inside. _Don't be a fool Pepper, he hit you, don't be a fool._

'_I know that I hit you, I won't deny it, and I'm sorry Ginny, so sorry. Please answer the phone.'_

'_Second new message, message received today at 15:12pm- Look, I know you're mad at me and you have absolutely every right to be. I need to talk to you; I need you to see just how sorry I am. I would make reservations but you'll probably be working late, which is fine, as long as you make sure you get a break and something to eat, you're eating for two remember, Ginny. I love you.'_

Pepper groaned and leaned back against the sofa. _Don't be a fool, don't be a fool._

'_Third new message, message received today at 18:34pm- Ginny, please answer the phone! I'm dying here, I need you!'_

'_Fourth new message, message received today at 21:32pm- Ginny, I seriously can't believe that you haven't got back by now. I'll be sat on the sofa waiting for you until you come home.'_

'_Fifth new message, message received today at 22:01pm- Peps, you back yet?' _

Pepper sat upright, that was Tony's voice. She glanced at the clock, 22:10; she must have just missed his call, for some reason that really annoyed her.

'_Yeah, well, anyway, just calling to check you're okay, and to let you know that you left your BlackBerry here, which is proving that you're not okay, 'cause in all the years you've worked for me you've never done that before! So, yeah, if you're wondering where it is, I've got it. See you tomorrow.'_

Pepper groaned. She really needed her BlackBerry to get some work done but she really didn't want to have to get back over there at this time of night.

The phone rang again. Pepper nearly answered it immediately then noticed the number. Max.

Max was still waiting for her on the sofa. Max or Tony? Abuser or playboy? Tricky. Pepper didn't answer the phone, and instead waited for it to go to voicemail.

'_Hi Pepper's phone leave a message- Ginny you have to be home by now. I just called the office and they said Stark gave you the day off. Are you there Ginny? If you're ignoring me then I completely understand, but I have to talk to you! Do it for the baby if not for me. I love you.'_

Pepper nearly went over there, she really did. But there it was again, that nagging feeling at the back of her head. What was she doing? He'd hit her! If he'd done it once she was sure he'd do it again. And what was that feeling? What _had _she told Tony?

Pepper lay back on the sofa and closed her eyes, trying to remember.

She remembered grabbing a bottle of his precious scotch from the cupboard, and then waking up in the guest room the next day. How had she got there? She remembered being in the living room. And Tony's note… that meant he must have taken her there, he must have found her! But what had she told him? How drunk had she got?

Pepper screwed her eyes tightly shut and conjured up a mental image of Tony, although for some reason he had no shirt on and the Arc Reactor in his chest was glowing brighter then usual. She tried to imagine what Tony would have done, what he would have said, his smell…

Pepper said upright, staring around. Whoa, what was that? His smell? Why was she thinking of his smell? That scent of engine oil, aftershave and Hugo Boss. Was that what had happened? She'd gotten close enough to Tony to remember what he smelled of? What had she done? For all of his faults Pepper doubted Tony would have taken advantage of her while she was drunk, and she must have been drunk since she couldn't remember anything.

Pepper closed her eyes and conjured up that mental image of Tony again, and then his smell. _'Pepper…'_

'_Did…that…hit.'_

Pepper sucked in a deep breath. It was coming back now but she couldn't remember all of it. She knew that she hadn't told Tony Max had hit her, but then… what had he thought? What had he said?

'_Did that bastard hit you?' _Pepper nodded to herself. Yes, she remembered him saying that. What else? _Think Pepper, think…_

'_Pepper, are you sure?' _Tony's voice. Pepper put her head on one side, why would he have said...

It all came back to her in sudden rush, all the suppressed memories clicking into place in her head.

'_I love you Tony, I love you so much.'_

CRAP! Is that what she'd told him? Had she really told him she loved him?

Yet once she thought it Pepper knew it was true. Yes, she had told him. She remembered him gathering her up into his arms and kissing her on the forehead, curling up against him on the sofa and inhaling his scent, falling asleep in his arms.

'Shit…' Pepper mumbled, putting her hand to her forehead and falling back against the sofa. She'd thought the worst of Tony, whereas it actual fact he'd taken care of her, taking her to bed, giving her the day off, not embarrassing her by mentioning the night before.

_Tony…_

Pepper took a deep breath. _Professional, Pepper, professional._

Then she curled up into a ball and sobbed for four hours.

Tony Stark wasn't sure just how drunk he was until he realised he couldn't actually see the floor.

He knew it was there, he could feel it under his converses, he just couldn't _see _it. For all his genius IQ, Tony honestly couldn't tell if that was a good or bad thing.

Then he fell onto it, hard, and pain erupted in his nose.

'Ow…' he mumbled, before passing out.


	5. You're An Ambulance

It was 7:30 pm in the office and Pepper was desperately trying to get some work done. It wasn't that busy, and she'd already told the secretary to block calls from Max's number. The mark on her face had gone and Tony wasn't there, but that was normal.

Pepper put the papers she'd been holding down when her eyes began to blur and she realised she could no longer read them.

Throwing herself back in her chair she ran her hands over her belly. She was eight months gone and absolutely massive. Tony had been trying to get her to go on maternity leave but she stubbornly refused. Because of this, Tony had been working non-stop to relieve her work load so she wouldn't have to do so much, working to the extent that he'd fallen asleep in a meeting. Pepper didn't _think _that anyone else had noticed.

_Tony… _Ever since the press had caught wind that she'd broken off her engagement to Max, they'd been everywhere. Pepper still found herself having to hide in doorways from them. Not an easy task when you're eight months pregnant.

Pepper grabbed some papers that she needed Tony to sign and called Happy Hogan to come and pick her up.

In the car she gazed out of the window.

'Miss Potts?'

Happy's voice came suddenly and made Pepper jump.

'I'm sorry, Miss Potts,' the ex-boxer said quickly, 'it's just… you seem a little troubled.'

Pepper smiled. 'I'm fine, Happy, but thanks anyway.'

Happy nodded but didn't say anything else.

The house was dark when Pepper stepped into it. Only a low beam of light running along the floor illuminated the room.

'JARVIS, where's Tony?' Pepper asked.

'_Mr Stark is in the workshop, Miss Potts,'_ the AI replied, calm as ever.

Pepper stepped downstairs into the shop. That too was quite dark, and Pepper soon realised it was because Tony was fast asleep on the couch, one arm thrown up by his head, the other resting across his stomach. Pepper halted in the doorway, unsure of whether to go and speak to him or leave him to rest.

She chose the latter, leaving the papers on his workspace where she was sure he'd see them, before turning to leave.

'You weren't really going to go without saying hello, were you Peps?' Tony's voice came from the sofa.

Pepper looked over at him. He'd sat up and was rubbing his tired eyes with his sleeve.

'I didn't want to wake you, you need some rest,' Pepper said.

Tony stood up and raised his eyebrows at her, his Arc Reactor shining through the thin fabric of his blue t-shirt. 'So do you,' he countered.

Pepper smiled and pointed to the table. 'Forms,' she said, before turning and starting to walk upstairs.

Once she got to Tony's living room, Pepper felt a strange pull in her stomach, then a sudden, sharp pain through her abdomen.

She gasped and fell back down onto the settee, 'Tony!' she called, 'Tony help me!'

'_Sir, you must go and see Miss Potts immediately, I believe she is in labour.'_

'What?' Tony said, looking up from his work, 'but she still has four weeks to go doesn't she?'

'_Yes, Mr Stark.'_

Tony sprinted up the stairs faster than Concorde.

'Pepper?' he called as he ran into the living room.

'Tony, call me an ambulance please,' Pepper said, breathing slowly in and out on the sofa.

Tony stuck his hands in his pockets and grinned. 'Okay, you're an ambulance.'

Pepper rolled her eyes at him.

Tony wasn't allowed in the delivery room, something Pepper complained about non-stop while she was wheeled in. Because the baby was premature, speed was essential, and she was rushed to the caesarean room. Tony promised to wait for her and wandered around the hospital until he found a drinks machine.

'Where's Ginny?' came a voice from the door as Tony, coffee in hand, sat back down outside the delivery room.

Max.

'She's in delivery,' Tony said, standing up.

Max glared at him. 'And how do you know?' he spat.

Tony shrugged nonchalantly. 'Because she went into labour in my living room,' he said.

Max stepped up to Tony, and Tony was pleased to find that Max was a good two inches shorter than him.

'Listen, pal,' Max said, glaring as hard as he could. 'I don't know, or care, what your game is, but you leave my Ginny out of this, got it?'

Tony raised an eyebrow. 'As far as I know… she isn't strictly speaking yours, since she broke off.'

Max went beetroot red. 'That baby's mine,' he said. 'I think Pepper will change her mind when she see's it.'

Tony nearly exploded there and then.

'"That baby" as you so eloquently put it, is Pepper's. Pepper will have the deciding factor in everything when it comes to child care, that's the way it works. And I sincerely doubt she will put her child in a situation where the father has a tendency to hit when he's angry!'

Max went redder. 'I don't know what you're talking about,' he stammered.

'Yes, you do,' Tony said. 'The mark on Pepper's face took two weeks to completely fade; she was hiding in her office! If it was up to me you'd be thrown in jail right now but Pepper wouldn't hear of it. God only knows why!'

'Mr Stark?' came a voice from behind them. The two men turned, a doctor was stood there with two armed guards. 'Would you like me to remove this man?'

'Don't you dare!' Max roared. 'I'm the baby's father!'

'Miss Potts had made it quite clear that she wants Mr Stark and Mr Stark only,' the doctor said firmly. 'I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave.'

Max stood up straight, even thought he was still shorter, and glared at Tony. 'Leave. Ginny. Alone.' he said, in a tone that was clearly supposed to be threatening.

Tony sighed. 'If. She. Asks. Me. To. Then. I. Will.' he responded.

Max turned and began to follow the security guard out, before turning and aiming a punch at Tony's face.

Tony caught the other man's hand with his own and twisted his arm away, thrusting him forward.

Max gasped and turned to the security guard. 'Arrest him! He tried to assault me!' Max cried.

The security guard took Max's arm and pulled him away. 'Self defence,' Tony heard him saying. 'Mr Stark was perfectly within his rights.'

Tony sat back down on the bench, coffee in hand and leaned his head back until it touched the wall. He didn't realise he'd fallen asleep until a doctor shook him gently by the arm.

'Mr Stark? Mr Stark?'

Tony sat up, 'what? Oh, sorry.' He consulted the clock on the opposite wall. He'd been asleep for an hour. The night sky outside the window was black, illuminated only by the occasional siren and lights from apartment windows. The hospital corridors were deserted. Apart from a few doctors waking past it was, for the most part, empty.

Tony turned back to the doctor, who was smiling at him.

'Miss Potts would like to see you now,' he said.

Tony jumped up, 'Is she okay? How about the baby?' The doctor smiled again. 'They're both doing fine, Mr Stark. Miss Potts has had a beautiful baby girl, she named her Emma Maria. Maria after your mother, I believe.'

Tony didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

'Is Emma okay? Since she was born premature.'

'Emma is fine, sir. Would you like to see her?'

Tony nodded. 'I would.'


	6. In My Dreams

Emma Maria Potts was lying in a crib next to Pepper's bed. She looked up at Tony with big blue eyes as he walked in. Her skin was pale and the few wisps of hair on the top of her head were a beautiful red colour, the same as her Mother's.

Pepper was sat up sleepily, smiling at Tony.

'Hey,' Tony said, taking her hand. 'How're you feeling?'

'Sore.'

Tony laughed and gently lifted Emma up into his arms. The little girl stretched and curled her tiny finger around the fabric of his t-shirt.

'Wow, you were right, Peps,' Tony said, smiling at the baby. 'She does like me.'

Pepper gently stroked the top of her baby's head.

'She's beautiful, Pepper,' Tony said softly. But Pepper had fallen asleep.

The doctors had left the room and Tony sat down in the chair next to Pepper's bed, cradling Emma in his arms.

Pepper was woken by the sound of someone's voice. It was soft and gentle, and sounded familiar.

'_In my dreams, you told me that you really really care.  
In my dreams, you told me it's a love that can't compare.  
So hold me, hold me, hold me, and never ever let me go.'_

Pepper looked over to the direction of where the voice was coming from. Emma was still curled up, asleep in Tony's arms. Tony? Was he the one singing?

'_It seems that dreams are sometimes make believe,  
But now I know oh that they are real.  
For in my dreams you said you love me,  
And in reality you love me, love me, too.'_

Tony stopped when he saw Pepper looking at him.

'Sorry Peps, did I wake you up?'

Pepper smiled and reached out her hand to him. 'That was beautiful,' she said softly. 'Please finish.'

Tony raised an eyebrow, and lay down next to Pepper, handing Emma to her. Pepper took her daughter while Tony wrapped his arm around Pepper.

'_Now my dreams have come true, I'm as happy as can be.  
For I know, in my heart, you won't take this love from me.  
So hold me, hold me, hold me, and never ever let me go.'_

Pepper fell asleep again in Tony's arms, with one arm still wrapped around Emma.

Tony's mansion was quiet when he got home. Pepper and Emma had gone back to Pepper's apartment to gather some things and they'd decided, since it was likely Max was going to try and make an appearance at Pepper's, that the girls would stay with Tony.

Tony did a few backflips across his living room, crashed into a unit, and pulled himself up grinning.

Pepper pulled open a suitcase and threw some clothes into it, smiling at Emma at the same time. Emma smiled and clapped her hands.

Then the doorbell rang.

Thinking it was Tony, Pepper called down: 'Come on in, the door's not locked.'

When she didn't get a reply, Pepper stepped out into the corridor.

Max.

Pepper froze.

'Are you trying to hide my daughter from me?' Max asked quietly.

'No,' Pepper responded. 'I'm protecting her from you.'

Max stepped forward. 'I'm that baby's _father, _Ginny; you can't hide her from me.'

Pepper stepped protectively in front of the door. 'Fine, wait here, I'll fetch her.'

Once inside, Pepper grabbed her BlackBerry. _Tony, please help! Max is here, he wants to see Emma, he looks livid. _After she'd hit send, Pepper gently lifted up Emma and hugged her tightly to her, stepping back out into the hallway.

Max put his head on one side and scrutinised his daughter. 'She looks too much like you, and why is her middle name the same as that bastard Tony's mother?'

Pepper straightened up. 'Don't use language like that in front of her Max, and her middle name is Maria because it's a beautiful name.'

Max glared at the two of them. 'You named her after Tony's mother because you love Tony. Don't deny it Ginny; I see the way you look at him.'

Max peered past into Pepper's bedroom and saw the empty suitcase. 'Going somewhere?'

Pepper shook her head, clutching Emma even more tightly. Emma, sensing the urgency, began to cry.

'Make her stop,' Max said, stepping towards them. Pepper backed away until she felt the doorframe behind her fingertips.

'She's crying because she's scared, scared of _you, _Max. If you want her to stop crying then leave.'

'No. Ginny. No,' Max said, grinning, and it wasn't a nice grin. 'Give me the baby, and I'll make her stop crying.'

'NO!' Pepper yelled. 'You're not touching her!'

Max stepped forward. 'Give. Me. The baby, Ginny.'

Suddenly, there was a light breeze and the scent of engine grease, oil and Hugo Boss swept past Pepper's nostrils.

'I believe she asked you to leave,' Tony Stark said, standing in front of Pepper and Emma.

Max's mouth twisted into a grimace. 'Stark.'

'Yes, hello, now get the hell out,' Tony said.

Max stepped forward. 'I'm not going anywhere,' he said. 'You're the one who's leaving.'

'Pepper, get in the bedroom,' Tony said.

'But…'

'No buts, get in the bedroom.'

'You're making it sound like I'm dangerous,' Max said. 'All I want to do is see my child.'

'From what I heard, you wanted to do much more then see her,' Tony said. 'Now get out of this apartment.'

Max grinned and lunged at Tony. Tony grabbed him and threw him into the wall. Max stood up and swiped at Tony. Tony ducked out the way but not quick enough, the punch caught him on his chin and he stumbled back, tasting blood, lights flashing in front of his eyes.

He vaguely saw Max lumber towards the open door and he heard Pepper scream.

Tony lurched forward into the room and pushed Pepper out of the way before smacking Max in the jaw. Hard.

Max fell to the floor unconscious. 'Are you alright?' Tony asked Pepper, wiping blood from his chin.

'You're hurt…' Pepper said, stepping forward.

'Nah, I'm fine, just a scratch.'

Emma shouted for attention in Pepper's arms. Pepper looked down at her and burst into tears.

Stunned, Tony paused, before taking Emma out of Pepper's arms and into his own, cradling her gently.

Emma hit Tony on the chest with her tiny fist, and Tony pulled his shirt out the way for her to see the glowing Arc Reactor. Emma stopped yelling and gazed at it, reaching out to touch its surface.

Tony gathered Pepper up into his arms and sat down with her on the bed, Pepper in one arm, Emma in the other.

Pepper wrapped her arms around Tony's chest, burying her face in his messy pile of dark brown hair.

'Come on, Peps,' Tony said softly. 'I'll call Happy, he can drop you off at mine while I take care of him,' he said, nudging Max (very hard) with his foot.

Pepper nodded and took her baby.

* * *

_Let me know what you think! The link for Robert Downey Jr singing In My Dreams is-.com/watch?v=JmKIF6UtbdY_


	7. Stay With Me, I Need You By My Side

Tony could hear the piano when he stepped back inside after talking to the police.

Pepper was sat at the piano stool, toying with a few keys. Emma was asleep in her carry chair on the sofa.

Tony walked over to Pepper and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close.

'You need to rest Pepper, get some sleep.'

Pepper shook her head. 'I can't sleep Tony. I tried but all I got was nightmares.' Silent tears ran down her face.

Tony pulled Pepper onto his lap and reached round her until his fingers brushed the piano key's surface.

Pepper leaned back in his arms and listened as Tony ran his fingers over the keys. She didn't recognise the tune until he began to sing. He had a lovely voice, she'd never noticed before he'd sung to her at the hospital.

'_Take a breath  
I pull myself together  
Just another step till I reach the door  
You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you  
I wish that I could tell you something  
To take it all away_

Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know

When I hear your voice  
Its drowning in a whisper  
It's just skin and bones  
There's nothing left to take  
And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better  
If only I could find the answer  
To help me understand

Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I wont give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know

That if you fall, stumble down  
I'll pick you up off the ground  
If you lose faith in you  
I'll give you strength to pull through  
Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall  
Oh you know I'll be there for you

(Ahahaha)  
If only I could find the answer  
To take it all away

Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I wont give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know  
(Oh)  
I wish I could save you  
I want you to know  
(Ohohh)  
I wish I could save you (oh).'

'You have a beautiful voice,' Pepper said, before she pulled Tony to her and kissed him.

'You know, I was thinking,' Tony said, pulling back when they were both gasping for air and kissing the top of her nose. 'You have a mum and dad, I _had_ a mum and dad, Rhodey had a mum and dad... you noticing a pattern here or is it just me?'

Pepper lay back, winding her fingers through his hair. Tony stood up and took Pepper's hands, leading her out onto the balcony before continuing.

'Emma should have both her parents. Children _need _both parents.'

Pepper stood back. 'I'm not going back to Max, Tony, no way.'

Tony smiled. 'I don't want you to,' he said softly. 'I want you here with me, forever.'

Pepper stared at him, and then she got it. She looked out over the calm water belong Tony's beautiful home. The night was still, except for the gently lapping of the water below. Stars twinkled overhead and the air was warm, with a gentle cool breeze blowing in off the water.

'Pepper…' Tony said, taking her hands and turning her face towards his, before kissing her lightly on her lips. 'I want to be there for you and Emma; I want you by my side for the rest of my life. I know I'm not Emma's father but I want to be like one to her.'

Pepper slipped her arms around his waist. 'That's what I want,' she whispered quietly.

'Good,' Tony said nodding, and then he took both of Pepper's hands in his and dropped down onto one knee in front of her, before letting go of one of her hands and pulling out a small velvet box.

'Virginia Potts, will you marry me?'

Just then they heard Emma yell. It was a very indignant yell.

Pepper smiled and bent down next to Tony, covering his mouth with hers.

'Yes, Tony,' she said softly into his ear. 'Of course I'll marry you.'

* * *

_Yeah! Soppyness!!! The song is Save You by Simple Plan._

_Hope you like my story!! PLEASE review!!!_


End file.
